


Bugs

by Serahmatsu



Series: Sleepless Nights [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, F/M, I tried to tag, More angst, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahmatsu/pseuds/Serahmatsu
Summary: You feel your bugs crawling under your skin.Trigger Warning: mentions of self-harm!





	Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 1 am, I'm 100% awake and I just wanted to write something in English, so sorry for the mistakes! Any review is always welcome

You weren't really ok. You knew that. However, that didn't stop your neighbours to befriend you over the months. It all started with the tall skeleton living next door, Papyrus, and his brother Sans. Nothing too fancy, just one of those days you just had to go out and pick the bills from the mailbox. The taller monster waved at you and greeted you as if you were an old friend. Since that day, your life seemed to regain almost all the colours that had lost long ago, those beautiful and cheerful colours you gave up long ago.  
You met lots of monsters, the Queen and the Ambassador moved near the skeleton brothers and you managed to get along with all of them. You were truly happy after such a cold, lonely winter.  
...  
You should've known better.  
\----------------------------  
Happiness truly was a strange thing. You were happy until one day. No apparent reason, just you with the feeling you shouldn't wake up or get out of the bed. You started making up excuses for Papyrus and Frisk, who tried to knock and try to get you out of your house. But it was useless. Sans seemed to stay out, watch from the distance, plan his approach and, finally, he knocked at your door.  
"hey, 'sup, kiddo?"  
You left a single tired sigh out  
"Nothing much. Sorry, Sans. I can't go out, I'm..."  
"busy? c'mon, don't gimme that crap" he shrugged and winked at you in his usual lazy manner "just lemme in for a couple of minutes and i won't bother you anymore, deal?"  
You took a quiet step to the side of the door, letting the older skeleton in and closed the door behind him. He took a spot on the sofa and sat down, ready to wait until you decided to talk about silly stuff. But he knew how to push the right buttons, how to use the right words. You found yourself telling him all the bugs that were blinding your sigh, how you saw darkness around you, you were nothing. You deserved nothing. You were useless trash. After almost fifteen good minutes of gross sobbing, hiccups and blurred teary words, Sans broke his silence.  
"mmh... so, you're trash?" You nodded. His permanent grin seemed to widen a bit, a soft blue dusting over his cheeks. "heh, good thing i like trash, then. you can call me the trash collector, how about i pick you up at seven?"  
You stared at him tiredly, almost grunting  
"Sans..."  
"hey, hey, i'm serious here. this might help you to just think in other stuff. distract yourself. throw me a bone..."  
You accepted. You had nothing more to lose.  
...  
Nothing more.  
\----------------------------  
That date was followed by another one, and another one, and another... Sans gave your world back all the colours once again. Papyrus and Frisk, who you expected to be resigned with you, received you back to the world outside your house with open arms. Months went by and Christmas arrived with all the monsters gathered in Toriel's house. You finally met Papyrus' bestie, as well as the Royal Scientist and the former King. You were having a great night and Sans lead you out of the crowded house once the music Frisk chose played. He took your hand gently, as he always did, leading you to the balcony. The night was cold but quiet. Only a few lights flickered in the night. You sighed, satisfied, peacefully.  
"uh... welp..." You looked at Sans. He was flustered. Honestly? It was kinda cute how he was blushing, having dressed up a bit for the ocassion. "you must be wonderin' why i took you out here..."  
"Yeah, I'm worried it's something bad... This atmosphere is giving me chills." Sans chuckled and grin at ease.  
"nah, don't sweat it... if you can. icy what you mean, though." You giggled softly, loving his puns. "turn around, it'll be for just a second"  
You obeyed, taking the chance to look and take the image of the night of Christmas in your neighbourhood until a cold feeling around your neck made you look down to see a beautiful blue little bone lying a bit lower than your clavicle. You turned to see Sans, who was smiling.  
"merry christmas."  
You could just smile warmly and kiss him sweetly, thanking him over and over again.  
\----------------------------  
You felt... nothing.  
You were... alive.  
But also dead.  
He was clear. The words he said were clear as glass. The sentence "i think we should stop this thing we got" was repeating itself in your mind. The bugs covered all your arms and legs. You hated them. You hated yourself for not being enough. You hated yourself for giving him whatever reason.  
You hated yourself.  
Again.  
The bugs were biting, aching for some fresh air, they wanted to leave and fly. You promised him not to do it... But you also promised him you wouldn't fuck up the relationship you had.  
You tidied and cleaned up your whole house that morning. Went to the bank, left everything set. There wasn't anything left to do. No friends. No job. No studies. No family... No determination.  
...  
The bugs were scaping again, they were crawling down your arm, falling to the blade you tried to hold as much as you could. Your eyes were closing softly, slowly. You started to feel lightheaded and tired. Letting the bugs out always made you tired in the past.  
You closed your eyes until the subtle smell of sulphur reached your nose as a low "pop" echoed in the living room. He called you. You didn't answered, you couldn't. But he found you. He was shouting for help. Was he crying? His bloody phalanges tried to keep you awake by patting your cheek. But the bugs on his hands were useless. They didn't bother you anymore.  
Sans screamed once more for help as well as your name. But you were so tired.  
Not even the drops falling to your face could stop you.  
You just closed your eyes.


End file.
